


it's your lucky day (i'm dumb and you're a fool)

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Writer Sehun, both are pining lil shits who don't want to ask the other one out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: au where sehun doesn't want to confess first, and junmyeon is a coward but they make it work somehow.(aka we're going WAAAAAAAAAAAAY into pining town)





	it's your lucky day (i'm dumb and you're a fool)

Oh Sehun is full-grown adult who works a regular nine-to-five job, and that’s a fact. Junmyeon massages his temple as he reminds himself of the said fact. He isn’t sure why he’s sharing rent with this guy anymore, or why he thought it was okay to actually share a roof with him. With every second Junmyeon spends with Sehun, he loses two brain cells. Rapidly, too.

Sehun is a normal white-collar service guy in the morning, a writer at night - maybe that’s why Junmyeon considered him as his housemate. Sehun is anything but smart. Not what Junmyeon signed up for, really.

“Hyung,” Sehun sounds high. Sehun is allergic to dust/smoke. “What if I were the last man standing, and you had to kiss me to save the world?”   
Junmyeon wants to scream. Sehun is the most oblivious person anyone could ever find. Even if Junmyeon would yell at his face that he’d make out with Sehun for free, and even become his boyfriend, Sehun would nod his head and say, ‘same!’ but not get the point. “Why would I have to kiss someone to save the world?”

And Junmyeon is a coward. He could yell in Sehun’s face, but he doesn’t have the guts to do it. He, in fact, replies with something vague which he picked up from his straight friends. If Sehun is dumb, Junmyeon is equally (if not on a higher level of) fool.

“Do you want me to create a scenario?”

That’s the only place they kiss. In Junmyeon’s (and maybe Sehun’s) imagination. Never in real life. Junmyeon hums in reply.

“Aliens have attacked,” Sehun is using his writer voice. It’s a little deep, monolouge-like, it makes him sound like a fucking genius, and in third person. “A group of fifteen people have been assigned randomly to save the world. Two of those fifteen are Kim Junmyeon and Oh Sehun. They’ve known each for a long time, and when the group realize that the aliens are sympathetic to couples who are willing to sacrifice their lives for everyone else’s, Kim Junmyeon steps up as to be half of the couple. Oh Sehun, unable to handle the thought of his friend-”

Junmyeon stifles a scoff. Friends. This friend-zone is a pain in the ass. 

“-dying to save the world, volunteers to be the other half. Now, to prove that they’re actually in love-”

“When did they fall in love?”

Sehun grins. “They were already in love the whole time, you know? Best friends to lovers but also fake dating! Anyway, let me continue.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but nods anyway.

“They have to kiss while the aliens are watching them through the cameras, and pretend they don’t know that the aliens are watching.” Sehun sighs as a period. “Would you kiss me, hyung?”

“Of course. I’m sacrificing myself for the world!”

Sehun remains silent. Junmyeon thinks it’s the end of their conversation, and returns to working on his building design. Being an architect is all fun and games until it comes to the actual drawing part. It’s annoying.

“Hyung,”

Junmyeon groans a little. “Make it quick, Sehunnie, I’m working.”

“Let’s pretend it’s actually happening. The scene I just told you.”

Junmyeon’s heartbeat accelerates, but he rolls his eyes. “What?”

Sehun stands in the middle of the room, and gestures Junmyeon close, he speaks as Junmyeon slowly drags himself near him. “The scene is happening. Let’s see how we convince the aliens, okay?”

Junmyeon straightens his back, and wraps his fingers around Sehun’s neck, bringing himself. “Don’t look, the camera is in the corner, I checked.” He whispers. He’s blessed with good acting skills to fuck around with Sehun’s stupid stories like these. “I really wish we could save the earth somehow, Sehunnie.”

Sehun awkwardly stutters.

“Is this who you’re going to prove them?” Junmyeon whispers, and turns them, so Sehun’s back is towards the hypothetical camera. “Don’t say anything back, let me do the work.”

“I’ve loved you for so long,” Junmyeon says sadly, sighs a little for a more dramatic effect. “I don’t know when I’m going to see you again. I don’t know if we can save the earth, and I can’t promise anything, too. I’m sorry, Sehunnie, I really love you, baby, but this has to be our last meeting.”

He pulls Sehun’s face closer, their lips inches apart. He waits there, just for the sake of it. And it’s Sehun who closes the gap, kissing Junmyeon’s lips fully. His hands (which were waiting awkwardly on his sides) move to Junmyeon’s back, pulling his body closer, one hand moves onto his nape, and he forgets to breathe.

Junmyeon struggles to push him back. They gasp loudly when he does, and Junmyeon grins. “Breathe, Sehunnie, you’re going to die even before we save the world.” 

But Sehun is impatient. He presses their lips together once more, licks on Junmyeon’s bottom lip, and tickles the roof of Junmyeon’s mouth with his tongue. It’s not sexy, yet the sensation of it is funny, it makes Junmyeon giggle, and Sehun swallows the sound, smiling against his lips.

“Wow,” Sehun breathes, and steps back with a hand on his hip, while the other hand remains on Junmyeon’s nape. “I think we convinced the aliens, hyung.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. Seems like he has to be the one to ask this fucking fool out. “Sehun,” he sighs. “I like you.”

“I like you too, hyung~” Sehun sing-songs. 

Junmyeon scoffs. “I mean in this universe. Like, right now. In this world. Romantically. Like, I would suck your dick for free, too.”

Sehun’s eyes widen, and he’s smiles, amused. “Really?”

“Don’t ask me suck your dick right now, I swear-”

“No, no. You really like me? In this world? In this universe? Romantically?”

Junmyeon smiles, a bit coy now. “Yeah.”

“Cool.” Sehun’s face becomes pink, he smiles very cutely, obviously shy, too. “Does that make me your boyfriend?”

“I think so? Do you want to be my girlfriend instead? Or partner? I’m fine with anything, honestly.”

Sehun makes a weird noise, and shakes his head. “Boyfriend. That’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! if you like my fics, please consider commissioning me!! commission information can be found [here](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1139877170380038144)!!!! please consider it!!! i really need the money to meet my gf, and plane tickets and FUCKING expensive man :( it's pretty cheap, and i do ALL fandoms!! AND MLM AND WLW TOO!!! AND SMUT TOO!!!! it'll be detailed smut as well ;) PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm very desperate to write for people can you tell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (p.s requests are open too (but nobody ever does that :<), you can request on my tumblr or cc or twitter dms, too! but commissions get first priority!)
> 
> (p.p.s i hope you liked this! and let me know if you did!! :>)


End file.
